justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Built For This
"Built For This" by Becky G is featured on Just Dance 2015. Appearance of the dancer The dancer is a girl with pink braided hair. She wears a pink and black striped sunglasses, light green and blue long-sleeved crop top, red and black striped pants with gold crosses, and cyan blue shoes. At few points she turns black and white. Background At the beginning, the dancer comes out of a robot. Then the background has a triangle before the chorus. Then, a patterned background with clones of the dancer, highly resembling the music video. In the verses there are two fuchsia robots like the one of the beginning in front of a background with blue and fuchsia lines, and two other clones of the dancer. Gold Moves There are four gold moves for this routine: Gold Moves 1, 3 and 4: Put both arms in the air, like a flexing pose. The fourth gold move is the final move for the routine. Gold Move 2. Pat your chest and take one step back. Built For This GM 1.png|Gold Move 1, 3, & 4 Built For This GM 2.png|Gold Move 2 Mashup Built For This ''has an unlockable Mashup with the theme '''Robots' and contains robotic dancers/moves. Dancers (No repeats) * Satisfaction (JD2) * #thatPOWER (Extreme) (JD2014) * Idealistic (JD2) * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (JD4) * Pump Up The Volume (JD2) * Video Killed the Radio Star (JD3) * It's You (JD2014) Community Remix Built For This has a Community Remix. The following are featured: * chtumix89 * VILLDI * gonzalez778 * LeonBatista13 * Marielza * Prometheus31820 * xByM3 * Just Dawid * Julia Hazama 11 * ThermicThrone34 * KikiSomerhalder * leonardolozano * Fslifer * Pigbag79 * GiannisInLove Party Master Mode Built For This ''has a party master mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance. ''(Captions in '''bold '''indicate a Song Switch.) * Built For This * Charismatic Distress/Cute Slide/Slider/Robotic Training * Ragga Shake/Cute Ramble/Back To Front/Side Of Sorrow * Bright Circles/Dark Stand/'Holding Out for a Hero'/'Summer' * Ignore Me/Oh lala/Sexy Mill/Cyborg Balance * Snap The Rythme/Elbow Dance/Futuristic Cross/Puppet Disorder * Super Snap/Groovy Shake/Shoot The Light/Excentric Walk * Violent Walk/Hipster Gym/'Maps'/'Summer' * Robotic Puppet/Double Boogie/Feel The Beat/Orchestra * Bright Circles/Dark Stand/Follow Me/Too Cool For You * Ignore Me/Oh lala/Sexy Mill/Cyborg Balance * Snap The Rythme/Elbow Dance/'Birthday'/'Maps' * Super Snap/Groovy Shake/Shoot The Light/Excentric Walk * Wild Punch/Punk Smash/Robotic Slide/Rainy Loop * Shake It/Salsa Girl/'Holding Out for a Hero'/'Birthday' * Bright Circles/Dark Stand/Follow Me/Too Cool For You * Ignore Me/Oh lala/Sexy Mill/Cyborg Balance * Snap The Rythme/Elbow Dance/Futuristic Cross/Puppet Disorder * Built For This Trivia * This is the third Becky G song in the series; the first bring Oath (as a featured artist) in Just Dance 4 and the second being Can't Get Enough (ft. Pitbull) in Just Dance 2014. *This is the first Becky G song that is not a DLC. ** This song is the only one to have background dancers. ** This song is also the only one to not a feature any other artist. *This is one of the very few songs from the Main Series to take many elements from the music video. **It even has the same robot from the music video. *The dancer strongly resembles the dancer form the Extreme version of Blurred Lines. * P4 from Macarena is wearing the same shoes. *In the gameplay video, the resolution is resorted down when in 360p or lower because of the flashing colors that may result in seizures in people with epilepsy. Starships had the same problem too. The resolution did not go down in the game. * On the PAL cover of the game, the dancer is wearing differently shaped shoes (as seen with a larger version of the picture) and is not wearing her glasses. * There was a photo leaked of the dancer for this song when Just Dance 2014 came out. * The Mashup features three non-robot dancers: thatPOWER's extreme dancer (This dancer could be either a robot or an Android), Pump Up The Volume,It's You & Video Killed the Radio Star. * The dancer lips syncs, "You're the truth to me". * In the mashup, Idealistic is the only female dancer. * The choreography is performed by Celine Baron. Gallery BuiltForThis.png|Built For This in Pal Cover Built For This - Dancer.png 640px-Beta bft.png BuiltForThisWallpaper.jpg|The thumbnail Beta bft.png|Beta picture; different coloured belt and shoes JD2015_GAMESCOM_FINAL_BANNER_1tcm21164249.jpg|Bailando, 4x4, Problem, Built For This, You Spin Me Round (Like a Record), Love Is All. bft.jpg 10613822 664579456943905 187605764 n.jpg|Xbox One shot Builtforthis.jpg|Built For This Image-1408715501.jpg|A different appearance of the dancer 170.png|Avatar BuiltForThisCoaachMan!.png BuiltForThisExt.png builtforthis_cover.png builtforthis_pictos.png|Pictograms Built for this 170212.gif Builtforthismu cover.png|MashUp Icon becky_800.jpg|Concept art Videos File:Becky G - Built For This File:Just Dance 2015 - Built For This - 5* Stars File:Just_Dance_2015_-_Built_For_This_(Mash-Up)_-_5_Stars File:Just Dance 2015 - Built For This - Party Master (Wii U Gamepad View) es:Built For This Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:2010's Category:Pop Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Party master modes Category:Robots Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Rap Elements Category:Leaked Songs Category:Céline Baron Category:Songs with Community Remix